The Adventures of PG and Amber: Amber's Power
by Kaltaka Freehearte
Summary: A witty and humorous fanfic of Sailor Moon, PG and Amber live in the same world as the moon princess and fight the evil space cows from planet Gateway with the power of pudding. Amber discovers her own power as Pudding Girl's side kick and gets her own s
1. Amber's Power Chapter 1

The Adventures of PG and Amber  
  
Amber's power  
"PG!" Amber hissed as the work sheet lazily zigzagged down to the floor.  
  
"Is there a problem ladies?" asked Ms. Haruna, in a threatening voice, looking up from her desk.  
  
"Uh,..no, of course not! Why would you think that?" stuttered PG reaching for the sheet.  
  
"Then you don't mind if I take a look at it right?" smirked Ms. Haruna.  
  
"Uh..this piece of paper?*holds up dropped sheet* You don't want this one! It's my guidance pass!" PG answered.  
  
"So then let me see who your guidance teacher is".  
  
"Okay *sigh*," PG made herself look exasperated. Amber moaned and let her head fall into her hands. PG hissed at her. Looking up, Amber saw PG slip the paper onto her desk. PG slowly pushed herself up with her hands on the desk. Amber watched, curious how PG was gonna pull this off. At the last second, PG, still holding on to the dropped paper, let it go and quickly slid her hand to another paper. Amber recognized the familiar pastel colored guidance pass.  
  
Impressive. Now for the acting! , enjoyed Amber.  
  
PG walked up to the front desk of Ms. Haruna. Painstakingly and cringing, PG held out the paper. Ms. Haruna, eager to give out another detention slip, greedily took it. Her excited face fell upon reading the clear print. "Fine! No talking during a test, ms. Girl, or its detention for you!" ms. Haruna huffed. She then released her frustration on a blond bunned girl that was sleeping in class during the on going notebook quiz.  
  
PG walked confidently back to her seat in front of Amber.  
  
Am I good, or what? PG wrote on a little note to Amber.  
  
Bravo. Now will you leave me alone? Amber wrote back.  
  
Just because I borrowed a couple of worksheets for this test, doesn't mean we'll get caught every time! Trust me!  
  
I trust you as far as I can get chocolate pudding away from you! And what's all this 'we' crap? You're the one that's getting caught all the time! And it was 5 worksheets and 1 packet that your borrowing.  
  
*pout* You hurt my feelings! It's my beloved okay? My beloved....the chocolate pudding. Hey, do you want to go check out that new antique store across town?  
  
Yeah, okay. Wonder what we'd find?  
  
I am personally looking at jewelry. You can go look in the books for any acient mutant cow activities. Like if they were here for a while now. You know. Stuff like that. Hey! You could be my scoobie!!!!!  
  
1. I am looking at the jewelry, 2. what's a scoobie?  
  
1. I claimed jewelry first, 2. a scoobie. Like Buffy's Willow, and Xander, and his girlfriend, and Willow's girlfriend. Only not in the willow's girlfriend kinda way.  
  
Oh. Why do I have to look at the books!!!!  
  
Because I said so. I'm the one doing the fighting.  
  
Gee, could you be any more full of yourself?  
  
I can try! one more thing. Because of our next door neighbors *hint, wink* I want you carrying some pudding with you all the time.  
  
k. Are you thinking that the store is a new cover up for mc's?  
  
maybe  
  
"Pencils down!" Ms. Haruna shouted. Right then the bell rang.  
  
PG and Amber gathered their stuff and handed in their tests. Walking down the hallway to lunch, they said nothing, dulled by the harsh English notebook quiz and boredom. Watching the blond bun freak out every time someone flicked a paper football at her when she was sleeping just wasn't fun anymore.  
  
Both girls got their lunches and sat down in their usual table with Midnight Flame, August Moon, GoL, Ruka-chan, PG's beloved,..the chocolate pudding and the rest of the gang. PG, walking up, reflected on how everyone in their group got along with their group being the biggest click. Well, most of the time thought PG. PG sat down next to Midnight Flame and gossiped about the latest movie. Amber started chit chatting to Des about his stories. Yet there was a disturbance in the middle of the crowded table. Looking, PG saw Ruka-chan and GOL doing something. Ruka- chan had put a long piece of tape on GoL's sweater arm. GoL (obvious that someone slipped everclear into her apple juice) was showing proudly to everyone that she alone, had a piece of tape on her arm, while standing on a chair.  
  
While Amber was talking with Des, Ivory Ice, on the other side of him, spotted movement across the room from the corner of her eye. Amber noticing Ivory Ice distracted, turned to look. What she saw was definitely not good.  
  
"Guys,.we have a problem here.." said Amber. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Ruka-chan was having the hardest time holding her spoon of fruit in the air. Amazingly, Grandpa wolf paused gumming Li'l Earth Heiress's dress long enough to see what was happening. Solitary Rose leaned across the table and whispered "Code red!".  
  
PG looked out to the open void of the cafeteria. It was JB.  
  
Jello Boy. He was PG's mortal rival since they were babies. They both hated each other's guts. See, they both are a physical representation of the silent war between the Jello and the Pudding. Not to mention their followers from years past. Ever since they could walk they've been going after each other's throats, literally. JB always envied PG. PG was liked everywhere she went. JB was always laughed at and made fun of.  
  
Taking his time, he strolled towards their table with his gang of other social rejects. Tall and grossly overwieght was JB, with a pimply face, round thick glasses, and gangly shining braces. *  
  
He was strolling towards their table with his gang of "friends". He was far enough to see the table but not close enough to tell who was who.  
  
"Stall him!" whispered PG. She made herself smaller then slid under the table, just as JB walked up.  
  
"So where's my favorite cow gurl? Off getting high on milk? Or is she just making out with her beeeeloooved?" JB asked in a pee-wee-laughing pitch of voice. The rest of his social rejects laughed along with him. Deus Ex Machina, a small cowardly kid, echoed in a squirely voice "Yeah, making out!!".  
  
Amber defiantly spoke up.  
  
"I know where she is."  
  
JB glared at Amber, daring her to speak again. "So where is she shrimpy?"  
  
"Uhn, uhn, uhn," Amber said disapprovingly, waving her pointer finger in front of her with each 'uhn'. "I can only tell you if you promise over this cup of jello, that only you will go see her." Only one soul moved. Amber saw Black Wolf get up and cross over to another table out of the corner of her eye. Yet he walked very strangely.  
  
JB considered the proposal a minute. "Fine!" and put his bit mitt over the cup, nearly squishing it to death. "I swear!" and quickly took his hand off.  
  
Amber put the cup down. "She's over there." Amber pointed to another table of kids about 20 ft away. Looking over, PG was at the table, clearly visable and chatting with a long black haired girl. Amber remembered the girl from cooking class as Lita or something. Amber turned her attention back to JB.  
  
JB, spotted PG, then turned to the table. "Thanks for nothing chumps! Now if you'll excuse me, Bernard will show you my generosity." With that he snapped his fingers . A boy that could only be Bernard walked up. With a swift move of his arm, knocked over anything that was close to him. Then a chorus of laughter sounded throughout the group. Solitary Rose, Ivory Ice, Des, and August Moon were the worst hit of flying lunch, standing, just staring after the group of ..not nice people.  
  
JB turned to go with a jerk, yet in starting to walk, something seemed to refrain him from doing so. The tub of lard hit the ground so hard, it shook. The café erupted in laughter.  
  
JB, frantic, looked down at what tripped him. On closer inspection, he discover his shoes were tied. In triple decker knots! Stagering to get up, he panicked. Seeing nothing but a surrounding group of people laughing at him, got to him. He yelled, both fists in the air. Then something flew through the air at JB and landed at his foot. JB, unaware of the upcoming disaster and in a fit of rage, stepped on the now visible cup of lime green Jell-O. The big oaf took another fall, causing a shake that made some people surrounding him fall to the ground, laughing even harder. He flopped on the floor like a fish out of water, bringing on a new rush of giggles and milk-spraying. Then a part of the crowd gave away to the principal.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!!!" screamed principal Ekin. Amber struggled to see the principal wearing a formal business suit. He was almost presentable, but then eyes fell to the orange powder covering most of his suit and the huge bag of cheetos in his hand. Everyone shut up immediately, but some in the back were able to get away with some giggles. He was still struggling to get through the crowd and then found JB sprawled on the floor like a beached whale.  
  
"We having a problem her MR. Boy?" asked Ekin.  
  
"No sir, just give me a hand".  
  
It took a lot more than one hand to get him onto his knees, but it was done.  
  
"Well as long as there's no problems, you can come to my office and serve detention there polishing my yodeling trophys for disturbing the lunchroom with you and your obsession over Jell-O! And for making a unholy mess!" Ekin said and snapped his fingers. Right away, two janitors came up with mops and buckets and started the tedious job of cleaning.  
  
JB gathered whatever dignity he could and was tried to be pulled up by his friends. They then decided just to drag him out.  
  
Amber, still laughing, stopped long enough to see PG slip up where she was before. The table gave a round of applause. PG gave a small bow. "That, children, is how to play nice with other kiddies!" she said. Once Amber regained control from a fit of laughter, she asked PG "Was that you?"  
  
"Now Amber! I would never do something like that to a dear classmate of mine! It must've been the PTB (powers that be)" PG said, pretending to look shocked.  
  
"Uh huh. That's the biggest load of-" started Amber but was interrupted by Ruku-chan putting a piece of tape over GoL's mouth, GoL yelping as she tore it off. Turning back to PG, Amber saw PG just smirk back.  
  
The rest of the lunch period went by without much disturbance. So did the rest of the day. Yawning, Amber walked out of her last class, history. PG rushed up next to her.  
  
"You ready?" and without waiting for an answer, grabbed Amber's arm and dragged her, running out of the school.  
  
Panting, they reached the shop.  
  
"Are you okay Amber?" asked PG catching her breath.  
  
"Do I look like I'm okay?!!!" replied Amber catching her breath too, "What's the rush? I'm surprised I'm still alive! You nearly ran over that hottie of a guy back there! What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Wasn't I supposed to do that on purpose?" retorted PG. Amber looked up and met PG's eyes. They both cracked up laughing, knowing that was their strategy for meeting guys from a year or two ago.  
  
PG opened the door and a little bell rang out. Yet upon walking in, PG tripped and fell on the floor.  
  
"Hey! What the?..." PG started, rubbing her ankle, but broke off once she looked at what tripped her. A little boy, unconscious, was laying right beside her. Looking around, PG discovered more unconscious people. With the help of Amber, PG got on both legs.  
  
Walking around, both girls discovered that the people's energy was taken from them.  
  
PG bent over an old woman. Studying her, PG saw that the attack was sudden. The old women looked like she was still trying to put on an ivory bracelet. Breathing hard, PG felt what she thought was going to happen. She felt an evil presence behind her. Wait. Was that her breathing? PG held her breath. No! Something or someone was behind her! Slowly looking up, PG's fear was confirmed.  
  
Amber was also kneeling over a victim. Yet, she wasn't concentrating on the victim, a little boy that was still clinging the little action figure. Amber was looking at PG with wide, terrified eyes. But Amber wasn't looking PG straight in the eye. More to the right of PG, just by the tiniest bit.  
  
Silently panicking, PG tried to quickly think of something. But a different sound interrupted her thoughts. PG recognized it as energy charging! PG leapt out of the way just as a great glowing green ball of energy exploded right were she used to be. The old woman's limp body flew through the air. Rolling away, PG came to a stop on one knee, debris flying all over, but she was ready for anything. But all that was seen through the shadows were two oval, glowing green eyes. Yet they weren't straight. One was higher than the other and at a different angle facing more away from PG. Tense minutes passed by, yet nothing happened. The creature just stood there, moving up and down slightly to the rhythm of it's harsh and heavy breathing. PG didn't know if it had a heart to listen to. Her's was making such a pounding in her ear, it deafened her. Finally, PG could stand it no longer. Here was this beast that tried to kill her, and now it was taking a second thought?!  
  
"Come on out already!" yelled PG, slowly sliding her hand to her coat pocket and fingering the cup of her beloved.the chocolate pudding.  
  
The creature hesitated for a minute. Then gingerly stepped out into the light. Coming out of the shadows, the light highlighted every gruesome point. The beast was so hideous, it made PG gasp. It was some kind of mutant mutant cow.  
  
Normal mcows looked like earth Holstein cows only on two legs and with an erie green tint. This was nothing like them. The hideous creature looked as if it was originally an mcow but PG guessed that human genes were introduced to the body and the body rejected them. A huge bumpy, callused body it had, and it stood on two back legs that were disfigured cow legs, turning in unnatural directions, while the two front limbs were human arms that were too demented to almost recognize. The arms were lengthened to reach the ground parallel to the back legs, the hands were twisted in angles but the wrist part was perpendicular to the arm. Yet, only one front arm-leg touched the ground. The other the beast held up as if it was too demented to straighten. The neck of the thing was longer than human necks, but not by a significant amount and had a greasy mane of white, short and a matted. The head was that of a cow, but the left side melted diagonally into a human check to chin. The eye that was higher was on the left side were the cow eye should've been and the right was also slanted on the transition part of the face. To top it off, it was furred in some places, and in others, particularly around the infinite bumps on it's back, was scaly. Green slime covered most of it.  
  
It limped out, almost timidly and opened it's mouth, revealing a couple of rows of sharp teeth covered with blood, running out of it's mouth. It then dragged out a half eaten body now unrecognizable. Organs were dragging on the ground as well as a bucket full of blood. PG trembled as did Amber.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" screamed a person behind them. PG and Amber turned to see a open mouthed, white as a ghost GoL staring and pointing at the monster. The monster saw GoL and made a noise. "ewwwerruuu?", going from a low to high pitch as if asking "huh?". Ruku- chan, coming in after GoL, upon seeing the monster before them, apparently had a sudden desire for getting some exercise. She ran out the door leaving poor GoL behind, still standing and screaming like a moron. A few minutes later she came running back, smacked GoL on the back of the head and dragged GoL's unconscious body out the door.  
  
PG and Amber put the disturbing scene out of their minds and focused on the monster to find it in a fitting rage. Screaming and blood thirsty, it ran past PG and Amber, knocking both to the ground and knocking the wind out of them, and continued out the door, busting through the door frame with it's wide bulk.  
  
"Fallow that thing!" screamed PG, and struggled to stand up then limped out the door.  
  
"PG.." Amber called out weakly, knowing full well that PG couldn't hear her. She sat up, dizzy. Looking out the full view window from her spot on the floor, Amber saw PG land a full upper cut on the m-cow reject. Then, feeling something cold run down her elbow, Amber looked at her arm. There was a nice three inch horizontal gash between her bicep and tircep. She looked back were she landed and saw the piece of glass sticking up out of some debris with red blood. Searching through the rubble left by the cow, Amber found a shirt and ripped off the sleeve, and made a bandage. Then a loud moan came from behind her in the shadows.  
  
Amber looked out the corner of her eye and saw a shadowy figure struggle off the ground. She gasped, scared. Then gathering her courage, she called out. "Hello?"  
  
The figure's eyes came into view. It staggered forward, and out of the shadows of the dilapidated shop. It was Nick!  
  
"God! You scared me! Don't do that! What are you doing here? PG's outside! Hurry!" said Amber, anxious.  
  
Nick just stood there, staring at the ground and breathing heavily, sweat forming on his brow.  
  
"What's wrong with you?!" yelled Amber, sensing something was wrong.  
  
Nick looked up. That's when Amber saw it. An ugly, twisted, thorny, green collar surrounding Nick's neck. Some parts, Amber thought, look as though they were actually piercing through his neck!  
  
"Nick?" Amber asked tentatively. Something was wrong with him. Deadly wrong.  
  
Nick looked up, his eyes meeting Amber's. His eyes, even the white parts, glowed a tinted, nasty green. He raised his hand, the back of it facing Amber, ready to smack her. Amber cringed, and covered her face with her arms. But nothing happened. Opening one eye, Amber saw that Nick just stood in that position. Then he snapped his fingers, and all of a sudden, regular cows appeared, surrounding Nick. They came out of no where, only a faint glimmer of distilled space appeared for only a moment before a cow stood there, until there was about 15 fully trained deadly, menacing cows. Nick, during whom nothing changed about him, made a swift movement of his hand, pointing straight at Amber. Immediately, the cows advanced.  
  
Frantic, Amber searched for an escape route, but there was nowhere to go. A regular cow blocked the door and there were no other windows in sight. Going to her second tactic, fight like a lion in the devil's house, Amber looked for the cow's weak spot and spotted three cups of chocolate pudding. Knowing that PG wouldn't object to her best friend using them in self defense (much), Amber quickly reached down and grabbed 2.  
  
"Don't take another step unless you wanna become BK Broilers!" said Amber threateningly. The cows hesitated, then continued to press Amber towards a wall, calling her bluff. Amber tore open a cup and flung it with all the momentum she could get at the nearest cows.  
  
It struck dead square in one cow and pudding flew on to 2 other cows. "Yes! Told ya!" said Amber. The force of the pudding threw all 3 cows on to their backs. The other cows however, didn't seemed the least bit concerned about their comrades, and kept right on slowly, menacingly, walking towards Amber.  
  
"Get back or else-" started Amber but was cut off by Nick's 'tisk tisk'. She turned her eyes towards the three cows she hit. They were still moving! Then one by one, they each were propelled upright, stiff as a board, by nothing, seemingly unharmed. They licked the pudding right off their faces and laughed.  
  
"Uh oh," murmered a now very worried Amber.  
  
*Betcha your thinking 'oh shit' now!*  
  
"Huh? Who's there?" asked Amber, looking around for the voice, yet wary of the oncoming bovine. The cows stopped and stared.  
  
"MMMMWWWAAAAAAAAAA HA H AHAAAAA!!! THA GURLIE IS SOOOOO MARED THAT SHEEEE'S 'MAGINING 'ER RESCUERRRR'S IN 'ER HEAD!!!" yelled a cow. The other cows laughed.  
  
*Never mind those butter farting factory morons! You're the one that can hear me aren't you? Yeaes.*  
  
"Uhh..No. I don't hear anything", Amber said, denying that she was going nuts, yet still searching for that voice. There was no other person alive and sane, thought Amber, looking at Nick, that could be talking.  
  
*Don't be lunitic. Of course you hear me!*  
  
"Excuuuuse me?"  
  
*Errr..uh.well. Never mind. To get yourself out of what ever fix you may have gotten yourself into, undoubtedly you probably did-*  
  
"Hey!"  
  
*The book case to the left of the entrance *  
  
Amber spotted the ceiling high book shelf.  
  
*Pull out the big, fat book.*  
  
Inspecting closer at the case, at the same time making sure the cows didn't suspect anything, Amber discovered that the info given by the voice didn't help. There were dozens of fat books!  
  
"Oh! A lot of good that does!" yelled Amber in frustration. This did get the cow's attention. Realizing their prey was going to try and do something to escape, they quickly regained their composure as terrifying space demons, that gave Amber enough of a hint to send Amber to the book shelf. "Which fat book?" she yelled out, ready to pull the whole shelf out if necessary.  
  
*Uhmmm..I don't know*  
  
The cows started again with their "I'm gonna come and get you as slow as I wanna" routine. Panicking Amber started ripping books off the shelves and flinging them over her shoulder. After the umpteenth book, Amber felt one of the cows behind her. With a yelp, Amber was spun violently by the shoulder, pinned to the bookcase, to face a 7 foot, muzzle to nose angry cow with a large bump on it's head.  
  
"MIME TO DIE 'UMAN" it tried to whisper. Amber struggled against the pain of the cow's hooves against her shoulders, but there was no way to move it's crushing arms. The cow smiled, then opened it's mouth to reveal rows of hundreds of sharp dagger teeth, drool dripping down the daggers and onto the floor, with a foul stench. It's mouth inched closer to Amber's face, so close she could see the grime between most of the teeth.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" a voice screamed. Amber could only glance at PG out the door, her body pinned by the retarded cow, on the street, with only her upper body and left arm free to reach towards Amber.  
  
Amber shut her eyes, accepting that physical bodily harm was not far. Somehow, her left hand felt a book that was big and fat through the sweat on her palm. She could feel the hot, sticky (not to mention rotting), cow's breath as it brushed her face. Fighting the urge to throw up, she deftly yanked the book out with all her might. The momentum was so great, her hand couldn't leave the book as it came with a "crack" on to the side of the cow's face. It dropped like a rock to the ground. The noise of grounding rocks against each other filled the air.  
  
Amber was spun around, along with the self, like in an old vampire castle movie thing! thought Amber. It slammed closed, throwing Amber off, but not before another cow lunged into the doorway. In fact that was the only place he made it to. The cow was squashed between the revolving door and the wall. The upper torso was the only thing seen, and after a few minutes, dead as a doornail, with twitches here and there.  
  
Amber, trembling uncontrollably, slumped against a stone wall and slowly collapsed on the floor. She sat just staring at the floor, head between her knees. After a long while, a voice called out.  
  
*Hey! Weirdo! You still alive?*  
  
"Yeah, yeah, no thanks to you!" screamed Amber, coming out of her shock.  
  
*Hey, who was the one that told you about the secret tunnel? Me!*  
  
"Well..yeah. Who are you anyway and where are you?" called out Amber, looking around. But all she saw was darkness. A few silent minutes passed.  
  
*(clearing of throat) Uh..errrr, the wall to the right of the bookcase should have a flashlight*.  
  
"Why should I even listen to you?" challenged Amber.  
  
*What choice have you got?* the voice retorted.  
  
"Good point", Amber said grimly. So much for not listening to the voices in my head she thought. She groped along the wall using a faint shaft of light from the spinning door and found a flashlight on the floor. Clicking it on, Amber breathed a sigh of relief. Before her was a long cement passageway. Swallowing her fear of being ambushed again buy God knows what, Amber started on her way. It was damp, cold and dark. Not the best conditions in the world. After countless cracks in the floor (Amber stopped after 143), she came to a small door. Gently grabbing the handle, Amber pulled. The door gave away to even more darkness.  
  
"Now what?" she called out.  
  
*Come in! Turn on the lights to your right*  
  
Amber felt out and sure enough, there were 5 light switches. She flipped only two, just enough so she could see, and found herself in a huge Shop Rite that looked as if it was a warehouse. Fairly new too, looking at the signs hanging above the isles. Isles upon isles of produce all around. Amber clicked the flash light off, and looked around. Nothing was unusual about it. Only that it was closed. To her right and ahead was a section of countless stands of cooled meat and to the left of Amber was the back isle were they stick extra stuff like a sushi stand and sea food.  
  
"Hello?" she called out.  
  
*Isle 13*  
  
Well that's a lot of help thought Amber, shrugged, and went searching. She looked at the nearest isle behind a stack of A1 steak sauce. How ironic Amber thought and grabbed one. She was at isle 3. Then walked to the end to the dairy products and bread shelf. The dairy shelves were built into the wall where the bread was on aluminum or what ever shelves they use. Turning the corner, Amber saw no living soul.  
  
"I'm here" she called out.  
  
*Wup-de-frig'n-do. Get your butt down here in the yogurt section!*  
  
"And a wonderful attitude complete with this one of a kind pain in the as-" started Amber, mocking a info-mercial.  
  
*Don't start with me!*  
  
Amber walked down to the yogurts, puddings and jello's. Staring at the jello, Amber wondered how people could eat the stuff. It always moved! Then wondered if it was possible to make a jello bomb. JB would love that! It'd fit in his big fat mouth! Amber thought. *Yo! Over here!*  
  
Amber stood up looking for someone. Nothing.  
  
*No, down here*  
  
Amber looked to see only stacks of Jello, yogurt, and pudding cups. Vanilla, chocolate, and butterscotch - wait a minute. One cup of butterscotch was separated from the others, on top of the vanilla. Bending down low to inspect the cup, Amber balanced herself on the balls of her feet. She didn't like the way it just sat there. It said too much of what she suspected. And if that was true, she'd end up in the psych ward faster than Bill Clinton could deny Monica.  
  
*'Allo*  
  
"WHOA!" Amber yelled, falling backwards in surprise. She landed on her butt, and on her elbow. Rubbing her elbow, she crept up to the divider, peeking over the edge, to see nothing move. Scanning with her eyes, nothing was out of place. Of course, except the lone cup. Gathering up courage to realize that it might have spoken, Amber asked the cup, "Did you say 'hello'?"  
  
*No. I said ' 'allo' but that's close enough* the pudding ..said?..as it's foil mouth moved up and down, but still attached to the back.  
  
"This is nuts! Unreal!" Amber said, jumping up," you can't be. but you are!". She closed her eyes shut and slumped down to the ground, against the cold divider, knees in the air. Feeling something bounce on her knee, she opened one eye.  
  
*When I'm talking to you, I expect both eyes, if you please*  
  
"Why am I even surprised? I can hear butterscotch pudding talking to me, complete with attitude!" cried Amber, staring at the cup with very mean intentions toward it, including physical harm.  
  
*It's just one more service I offer. Anyways, listen. I'm now unfortunately partners with you and we're totally bonded. Only you can hear me, and such and such. The chocolate pudding that is bonded to the one called Pudding Girl, is a friend of mine, and we're kinda like them. Only I'm superior* stated the jello cup.  
  
"Well, SOMEONE's delusional. What exactly are you saying? That I'm stuck with you?" asked Amber, steaming.  
  
*Well, DUH!*  
  
"How'd you know about that passage?"  
  
*One of my companions was half eaten by the pawn shop's girl friend. They used that quite frequently. Poor chap. Half eaten! What a cruel fate!*  
  
"I'll show you a cruel fate," mumbled Amber, noting the English accent the pudding developed.  
  
*What?*  
  
"Nothing. So, the sum of all this . crap, is that we are now bonded to each other for life?"  
  
*Yes*  
  
"Where's the return station? I wanna trade for a pudding that's not as smartass!" said Amber.  
  
*Can't do that* stated the pudding, missing the insult.  
  
"So why are we quote unquote 'bonded'? Is this a cosmic joke?" asked Amber, gesturing the quoting part.  
  
*I'm beginning to think so* said the pudding sourly. *We are now destined to fight alongside the infamous Pudding girl as her side kick. Fight what is what I want to know*  
  
"PG? Famous? She's so famous, she's infamous now?", griped Amber, "They didn't tell you what to fight in mixing school?".  
  
*Humph!*  
  
"Lemme tell ya," said Amber in a giving in tone. "There are these things called MC's, that is Mutant cows coming to invade earth.."  
  
* * *  
  
Once Amber had a Gatorade, soothing her scratchy throat from explaining multiple times, she sat down again on the floor.  
  
"So, does this mean I get powers like PG's and can throw chocolate pudding around too?"  
  
*Yes and No. You get powers, but are only connected with me; therefore you can only use me in order to corrupt the cows *  
  
That's why the cows were laughing. They realized I had no power! realized Amber. "How exactly, do you defeat the cows?"  
  
*This I do not know*  
  
"Well what do you know?"  
  
*I did know that I was not going to be eaten, but now it looks pretty good!*  
  
"Arg!" moaned Amber. I didn't make any sense. Why her and why now? What's this destiny thing? She was just a sidekick to PG! She didn't want her life span cut short just because some welsh farms rejects wanted to take over the world! Who the heck gave out destinies huh? Did they just wake up and say "Oh, I think this person should have a destiny and have their lives screwed up". And how is she going to use the pudding as a weapon? Just throw it and hoped the cows were allergic and then gak 'em to death? Then a thought struck her.  
  
There have been increasing reports of monster attacks and 5 or more female figures around the Juuban area. What if those monsters are another threat to us? What if they're more powerful?  
  
*No*  
  
"No?"  
  
*No*  
  
"No what?"  
  
*No, they're not a threat to us. They are a totally different department or you could say story*  
  
"Who?"  
  
*The MC's compared to the other monsters*  
  
"Hey I didn't say that!"  
  
*Duh! Were psychically linked remember?*  
  
"More like psychotically linked", Amber grumbled.  
  
*What was that?*  
  
"Derr..Nothing!" Amber hastily replied, "So if we're linked to the head, what am I thinking of now?"  
  
*Let's see, . Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise and Keaneu Reeves in bikini's serving you ice cold lemonade on a beach in Hawaii*  
  
"Damn!" pouted Amber.  
  
*What? Did I miss?*  
  
"No, you got it dead on".  
  
*What's wrong then?*  
  
"It's not happening now!!" wailed Amber.  
  
*Ooooo.you!* the pudding sighed, *Uh.Just how long has it been since you escaped the cows?*  
  
"Huh,..about 10 minutes I suppose. Why?"  
  
*I wonder what's taking them so long. Whatever the reason, it's not good for us*  
  
The jello mold had a point. They could be waiting for back up, or worse, someone from higher up in the cow order. Just then, the ground started shaking.  
  
BOOM!!!!!  
  
An explosion from across the store rocked Amber, debris flying every ware. Shook up and slightly covered with dust, she cautiously squatted and peeked through the dimness around the corner of the dairy isle. Piles upon piles of mutant cows had stumbled through the forced entry of the trap door in the wall. Obviously a traffic jam! Guess the cows are as bad as the freshman in high school! Amber thought. A chilling voice raised above the moans of the fallen cows.  
  
"GET UP YOU PATHETIC SOUR MILK FACTORIES! MOVE! FIND THE LITTLE WRENCH!"  
  
Amber saw Nick stumble over the dog pile of cows, and out to the open isle. She didn't still fully understand what happened to him, but guessed that it had to do with that collar around his neck. Amber slowly backed up and almost on top of BP who had toppled over.  
  
"What do I do now?" whispered Amber, looking down past her shoulder at the cup.  
  
*Go over and kick all their butts with your amazing karate skills*  
  
"How 'bout I call you BS? For you are such a bullshiter!" whispered Amber harshly back.  
  
*Climb up the isle shelf then*  
  
Amber didn't waste anytime climbing to the top of the wooden shelves. On her stomach, pulling her legs over the top, her right foot got caught on a random nail sticking out of the shelf. Looking over the isles, Amber could see the tops of cow heads that were coming closer every second, and one was about to come around the corner of the isle!  
  
Thinking fast, Amber tried frantically to get her foot unstuck but it was no use, and the cow's nose was coming into view! Amber grabbed a jar of jelly on her right and heaved it over to somewhere on the left. She looked back to the cow, still on her stomach. Its whole body was in view, but its head was turned to the commotion of cows drawn to the sound.  
  
Amber struggled with her shoe, giving it a few good tugs while keeping an eye on the not moving cow. Just as her foot came free, the cow's head snapped back to the isle. Amber made herself as flat as possible, while hoping the cow didn't hear anything. Unfortunately it did, as it came over inspecting the area where Amber's shoe was.  
  
"YOU IDIOTS!! THIS IS A BRAND NEW SUIT!! GET THAT BRAT!!" Nick's voice rang out. The cow inspecting the shelf below Amber immediately ran to his master. Breathing a sigh of relief, Amber turned, still on her stomach, and made her way down to the other end of the isle, which was at #4 of the row of about 15 cash registers. Coming to the end, Amber peeked around. Off to the left about 15 feet, was the door.and a big cow guarding it.  
  
I got an idea Amber thought to the pudding.  
  
*Did it hurt? Now I should be afraid* it replied.  
  
Smartass. Amber made her way to about the middle of the food case and waited. After a few minutes, a cow (Amber couldn't tell if it was the same one), came around the bend, and started inspecting the shelves. It searched every nook and cranny, as if Amber was going to be there. Looking to her left, Amber could see all the other cows at the same length of isle. She slowly breathed as she turned back to the one on the right in her isle. She waited until most of the cows were in the middle of each isle, including hers. Once it passed her, Amber silently dropped to the floor.  
  
*What are you doing? Are you suicidal!*  
  
Exactly! Amber prided. She picked up a roll of nearby cookie dough and smacked it hard on the cow's head who was inspecting the butter on the cold side.  
  
Wham! The cow felt the hit, but it didn't go down.  
  
Good, Amber smiled.  
  
*Whatcha mean good? You just pissed off a cow!* freaked the pudding.  
  
The cow stood up rubbing it's head. It turned around and on spotting Amber, leaned it's head down, pointing it's horns at her. Amber backed up until her back hit the shelf of the bread isle.  
  
*This is your plan!*  
  
The cow grunted and charged with all it's might at Amber. Amber, ready, jumped aside last minute, sending the cow and it's might into the shelves. The cow went out like a light. The shelves, on the other hand, tipped over like domino's with a series of ground shaking bangs. Dust filled the air, masking Amber and the pudding.  
  
"Oppsie!" said Amber indifferently. She started to jog to where she saw the red EXIT sign. / This is easy!/ thought Amber happily. The EXIT sign suddenly disappeared as Amber ran into a very tee'd cow and his gang of four others. It screamed like a bull upon seeing their enemy escaping. Amber, still on her feet, grimaced and took out the pudding cup.  
  
"Let's see if what you said isn't bull", she whispered to the pudding. Amber flung it with all her might at the group. Upon impact with any amount of pudding, the cows moaned and dropped like flies. Amber stood, speechless.  
  
"Wow.". Shaking off her amazement, Amber ran over to the fallen cows, picked up what was left of the pudding cup and ran out the now visible exit sign.  
  
Out on the street, Amber saw the dead carcass of a mutant cow in front of a beat up antique store. PG was no where. Running up to the rotting body, all that was left were pools of dark green blood. Amber stood in shock, trying not to think of her best friend no longer with her.  
  
Suddenly, Amber was tackled by human hands from the side, her and attacker rolling on the pavement. "Amber!! You're alive!"  
  
Amber gaped in amazement at her friend's dirty smiling face. "PG? Ha! I knew they couldn't kill you that easy!" and hugged Pg.  
  
Pg hugged back. "Yeah right! You thought I was dead!"  
  
"I knew you were alive!" protested Amber. After much quarreling and hugging, the two picked each other up and walked over to the carcass.  
  
"Well I think it's safe to say that's dead", Amber said, holding her nose. Pg nodded. They got to the task of covering up the evidence and stashed the stiff in a nearby warehouse, each pudding encouraging their prodigy. Making sure it was stashed good, the girls told the pudding what they could do with their encouragement. Taking advantage of a fire hydrant that was damaged supposedly by PG, the two ran through the spraying water, cleaning off.  
  
"Well, this has been a fun day!" yawned Amber.  
  
PG grinned. "It's not over yet!" and grabbed Amber dragging her across town to a pizzaria, telling Amber about her brave victory over the mutant and CP making snide comments every now and then.  
  
After going through her adventure, over the half eaten pizza and soggy clothes, Amber told PG her side of the story.  
  
"I'll get him back. I vow that," was all PG had to say on the subject of Nick.  
  
Mutant Cow Headquarters:  
  
In the dark quarters, nothing stirred. Just blackness existed there.  
  
The air pressured door then opened and a tall, dark man stepped through. The door closed behind him automatically. He surveyed his surroundings and walked over to the rectangular bed. Suddenly, the man hunched in half, clutching his head between his knees.  
  
*You can't escape destiny. We are to be united soon* a voice rang out in his head.  
  
The man moaned in pain, tearing at his skull. "Who are you!!!? Damn you! Show yourself!" he screamed.  
  
*All in due time*  
  
The door opened again, only to reveal a walking, talking cow. "Sir, are you alright?" "I'm fine! Leave me be!" yelled the man.  
  
"As you wish, Commander Nick" 


	2. Amber's Power Chapter 2

Note: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and all characters are (c) Naoko Takeuchi and any company that has bought the rights. This is a fan fiction. Also, Jello Boy is purely for the laughable purpose of entertainment. Any person(s) that happen to relate to him is pure coincidence. The people mentioned by name in this story are exclusive handles of members from Sailor Moon Universe forum (now dead. RIP).  
The Adventures of PG and Amber  
  
"Amber's power"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Looking around, PG discovered more unconscious people. With the help of Amber, PG got on both legs.  
  
Walking around, both girls discovered that the people's energy was taken from them.  
  
PG bent over an old woman. Studying her, PG saw that the attack was sudden. The old women looked like she was still trying to put on an ivory bracelet. Breathing hard, PG felt what she thought was going to happen. She felt an evil presence behind her. Wait. Was that her breathing? PG held her breath. No! Something or someone was behind her! Slowly looking up, PG's fear was confirmed.  
  
Amber was also kneeling over a victim. Yet, she wasn't concentrating on the victim, a little boy that was still clinging the little action figure. Amber was looking at PG with wide, terrified eyes. But Amber wasn't looking PG straight in the eye. More to the right of PG, just by the tiniest bit.  
  
Silently panicking, PG tried to quickly think of something. But a different sound interrupted her thoughts. PG recognized it as energy charging! PG leapt out of the way just as a great glowing green ball of energy exploded right were she used to be. The old woman's limp body flew through the air. Rolling away, PG came to a stop on one knee, debris flying all over, but she was ready for anything. But all that was seen through the shadows were two oval, glowing green eyes. Yet they weren't straight. One was higher than the other and at a different angle facing more away from PG. Tense minutes passed by, yet nothing happened. The creature just stood there, moving up and down slightly to the rhythm of it's harsh and heavy breathing. PG didn't know if it had a heart to listen to. Her's was making such a pounding in her ear, it deafened her. Finally, PG could stand it no longer. Here was this beast that tried to kill her, and now it was taking a second thought?!  
  
"Come on out already!" yelled PG, slowly sliding her hand to her coat pocket and fingering the cup of her beloved.the chocolate pudding.  
  
The creature hesitated for a minute. Then gingerly stepped out into the light. Coming out of the shadows, the light highlighted every gruesome point. The beast was so hideous, it made PG gasp. It was some kind of mutant mutant cow, if that made sense.  
  
Normal mutant space cows looked like earth Holstein cows only on two legs and with an eerie green tint. This was nothing like them. The hideous creature looked as if it was originally a mutant space cow but PG guessed that human genes were introduced to the body and the body rejected them. A huge bumpy, callused body it had, and it stood on two back legs that were disfigured cow legs, turning in unnatural directions, while the two front limbs were human arms that were too demented to almost recognize. The arms were lengthened to reach the ground parallel to the back legs, the hands were twisted in angles but the wrist part was perpendicular to the arm. Yet, only one front arm-leg touched the ground. The other the beast held up as if it was too demented to straighten. The neck of the thing was longer than human necks, but not by a significant amount and had a greasy mane of white, short and and matted. The head was that of a cow, but the left side melted diagonally into a human check to chin. The eye that was higher was on the left side were the cow eye should've been and the right was also slanted on the transition part of the face. To top it off, it was furred in some places, and in others, particularly around the infinite bumps on it's back, scaly. Green slime covered most of it.  
  
It limped out, almost timidly and opened it's mouth, revealing a couple of rows of sharp teeth covered with blood, running out of it's mouth. It then dragged out a half eaten body now unrecognizable. Organs were dragging on the ground as well as a bucket full of blood. PG trembled, as did Amber.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" screamed a person behind them. PG and Amber turned to see a open mouthed, white as a ghost G.o.L staring and pointing at the monster. The monster saw G.o.L and made a noise. "ewwwerruuu?", going from a low to high pitch as if asking "huh?". Ruku- chan, coming in after GoL, upon seeing the monster before them, apparently had a sudden desire for getting some exercise. She ran out the door leaving poor GoL behind, still standing and screaming like a moron. A few minutes later she came running back, smacked GoL on the back of the head and dragged GoL's unconscious body out the door.  
  
PG and Amber put the disturbing scene out of their minds and focused on the monster to find it in a fitting rage. Screaming and blood thirsty, it ran past PG and Amber, knocking both to the ground and knocking the wind out of them, and continued out the door, busting through the door frame with it's wide bulk.  
  
"Fallow that thing!" screamed PG, and struggled to stand up then limped out the door.  
  
"PG.." Amber called out weakly, knowing full well that PG couldn't hear her. She sat up, dizzy. Looking out the full view window from her spot on the floor, Amber saw PG land a full upper cut on the m-cow reject. Then, feeling something cold run down her elbow, Amber looked at her arm. There was a nice three inch horizontal gash between her bicep and triceps. She looked back were she landed and saw the piece of glass sticking up out of some debris with red blood. Searching through the rubble left by the cow, Amber found a shirt and ripped off the sleeve, and made a bandage. Then a loud moan came from behind her in the shadows.  
  
Amber looked out the corner of her eye and saw a shadowy figure struggle off the ground. She gasped, scared. Then gathering her courage, she called out. "Hello?"  
  
The figure's eyes came into view. It staggered forward, and out of the shadows of the dilapidated shop. It was Nick!  
  
"God! You scared me! Don't do that! What are you doing here? PG's outside! Hurry!" said Amber, anxious.  
  
Nick just stood there, staring at the ground and breathing heavily, sweat forming on his brow.  
  
"What's wrong with you?!" yelled Amber, sensing something was wrong.  
  
Nick looked up. That's when Amber saw it. An ugly, twisted, thorny, green collar surrounding Nick's neck. Some parts, Amber thought, look as though they were actually piercing through his neck!  
  
"Nick?" Amber asked tentatively. Something was wrong with him. Deadly wrong.  
  
Nick looked up, his eyes meeting Amber's. His eyes, even the white parts, glowed a tinted, nasty green. He raised his hand, the back of it facing Amber, ready to smack her. Amber cringed, and covered her face with her arms. But nothing happened. Opening one eye, Amber saw that Nick just stood in that position. Then he snapped his fingers, and all of a sudden, regular cows appeared, surrounding Nick. They came out of no where, only a faint glimmer of distilled space appeared for only a moment before a cow stood there, until there was about 15 fully trained deadly, menacing cows. Nick, during whom nothing changed about him, made a swift movement of his hand, pointing straight at Amber. Immediately, the cows advanced.  
  
Frantic, Amber searched for an escape route, but there was nowhere to go. A regular cow blocked the door and there were no other windows in sight. Going to her second tactic, fight like a lion in the devil's house, Amber looked for the cow's weak spot and spotted three cups of chocolate pudding. Knowing that PG wouldn't object to her best friend using them in self defense (much), Amber quickly reached down and grabbed two.  
  
"Don't take another step unless you wanna become BK Broilers!" said Amber threateningly. The cows hesitated, then continued to press Amber towards a wall, calling her bluff. Amber tore open a cup and flung it with all the momentum she could get at the nearest cows.  
  
It struck dead square in one cow and pudding flew on to 2 other cows. "Yes! Told ya!" said Amber. The force of the pudding threw all 3 cows on to their backs. The other cows however, didn't seemed the least bit concerned about their comrades, and kept right on slowly, menacingly, walking towards Amber.  
  
"Get back or else-" started Amber but was cut off by Nick's 'tisk tisk'. She turned her eyes towards the three cows she hit. They were still moving! Then one by one, they each were propelled upright, stiff as a board, by nothing, seemingly unharmed. They licked the pudding right off their faces and laughed.  
  
"Uh oh," murmured a now very worried Amber. 


	3. Amber's Power Chapter 3

Note: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and all characters are (c) Naoko Takeuchi and any company that has bought the rights. This is a fan fiction. Also, Jello Boy is purely for the laughable purpose of entertainment. Any person(s) that happen to relate to him is pure coincidence. The people mentioned by name in this story are exclusive handles of members from Sailor Moon Universe forum (now dead. RIP).  
The Adventures of PG and Amber  
  
"Amber's power"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*Betcha your thinking 'oh shit' now!*  
  
"Huh? Who's there?" asked Amber, looking around for the voice, yet wary of the oncoming bovine. The cows stopped and stared.  
  
"MMMMWWWAAAAAAAAAA HA H AHAAAAA!!! THA GURLIE IS SOOOOO MARED THAT SHEEEE'S 'MAGINING 'ER RESCUERRRR'S IN 'ER HEAD!!!" yelled a cow. The other cows laughed.  
  
*Never mind those butter farting factory morons! You're the one that can hear me aren't you? Yeaes.*  
  
"Uhh..No. I don't hear anything", Amber said, denying that she was going nuts, yet still searching for that voice. There was no other person alive and sane, thought Amber, looking at Nick, that could be talking.  
  
*Don't be lunatic. Of course you hear me!*  
  
"Excuuuuse me?"  
  
*Errr..uh.well. Never mind. To get yourself out of what ever fix you may have gotten yourself into, undoubtedly you probably did-*  
  
"Hey!"  
  
*The book case to the left of the entrance *  
  
Amber spotted the ceiling high book shelf.  
  
*Pull out the big, fat book.*  
  
Inspecting closer at the case, at the same time making sure the cows didn't suspect anything, Amber discovered that the info given by the voice didn't help. There were dozens of fat books!  
  
"Oh! A lot of good that does!" yelled Amber in frustration. This did get the cow's attention. Realizing their prey was going to try and do something to escape, they quickly regained their composure as terrifying space demons, that gave Amber enough of a hint to send Amber to the book shelf. "Which fat book?" she yelled out, ready to pull the whole shelf out if necessary.  
  
*Uhmmm..I don't know*  
  
The cows started again with their "I'm gonna come and get you as slow as I wanna" routine. Panicking Amber started ripping books off the shelves and flinging them over her shoulder. After the umpteenth book, Amber felt one of the cows behind her. With a yelp, Amber was spun violently by the shoulder, pinned to the bookcase, to face a 7 foot, muzzle to nose angry cow with a large bump on it's head.  
  
"TIME TO DIE 'UMAN" it tried to whisper. Amber struggled against the pain of the cow's hooves against her shoulders, but there was no way to move it's crushing arms. The cow smiled, then opened it's mouth to reveal rows of hundreds of sharp dagger teeth, drool dripping down the daggers and onto the floor, with a foul stench. It's mouth inched closer to Amber's face, so close she could see the grime between most of the teeth.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" a voice screamed. Amber could only glance at PG out the door, her body pinned by the retarded cow, on the street, with only her upper body and left arm free to reach towards Amber.  
  
Amber shut her eyes, accepting that physical bodily harm was not far. Somehow, her left hand felt a book that was big and fat through the sweat on her palm. She could feel the hot, sticky (not to mention rotting), cow's breath as it brushed her face. Fighting the urge to throw up, she deftly yanked the book out with all her might. The momentum was so great, her hand couldn't leave the book as it came with a "crack" on to the side of the cow's face. It dropped like a rock to the ground. The noise of grounding rocks against each other filled the air.  
  
Amber was spun around, along with the self, like in an old vampire castle movie thing! thought Amber. It slammed closed, throwing Amber off, but not before another cow lunged into the doorway. In fact that was the only place he made it to. The cow was squashed between the revolving door and the wall. The upper torso was the only thing seen, and after a few minutes, dead as a doornail, with twitches here and there.  
  
Amber, trembling uncontrollably, slumped against a stone wall and slowly collapsed on the floor. She sat just staring at the floor, head between her knees. After a long while, a voice called out.  
  
*Hey! Weirdo! You still alive?*  
  
"Yeah, yeah, no thanks to you!" screamed Amber, coming out of her shock.  
  
*Hey, who was the one that told you about the secret tunnel? Me!*  
  
"Well..yeah. Who are you anyway and where are you?" called out Amber, looking around. But all she saw was darkness. A few silent minutes passed.  
  
*(clearing of throat) Uh..errrr, the wall to the right of the bookcase should have a flashlight*.  
  
"Why should I even listen to you?" challenged Amber.  
  
*What choice have you got?* the voice retorted.  
  
"Good point", Amber said grimly. So much for not listening to the voices in my head she thought. She groped along the wall using a faint shaft of light from the spinning door and found a flashlight on the floor. Clicking it on, Amber breathed a sigh of relief. Before her was a long cement passageway. Swallowing her fear of being ambushed again buy God knows what, Amber started on her way. It was damp, cold and dark. Not the best conditions in the world. After countless cracks in the floor (Amber stopped after 143), she came to a small door. Gently grabbing the handle, Amber pulled. 


	4. Amber's Power Chapter 4

Note: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and all characters are (c) Naoko Takeuchi and any company that has bought the rights. This is a fan fiction. Also, Jello Boy is purely for the laughable purpose of entertainment. Any person(s) that happen to relate to him is pure coincidence. The people mentioned by name in this story are exclusive handles of members from Sailor Moon Universe forum (now dead. RIP).  
The Adventures of PG and Amber  
  
"Amber's power"  
  
Chapter 4  
The door gave away to even more darkness.  
  
"Now what?" she called out.  
  
*Come in! Turn on the lights to your right*  
  
Amber felt out and sure enough, there were 5 light switches. She flipped only two, just enough so she could see, and found herself in a huge Shop Rite that looked as if it was a warehouse. Fairly new too, looking at the signs hanging above the isles. Isles upon isles of produce all around. Amber clicked the flash light off, and looked around. Nothing was unusual about it. Only that it was closed. To her right and ahead was a section of countless stands of cooled meat and to the left of Amber was the back isle were they stick extra stuff like a sushi stand and sea food.  
  
"Hello?" she called out.  
  
*Isle 13*  
  
Well that's a lot of help thought Amber, shrugged, and went searching. She looked at the nearest isle behind a stack of A1 steak sauce. How ironic Amber thought and grabbed one. She was at isle 3. Then walked to the end to the dairy products and bread shelf. The dairy shelves were built into the wall where the bread was on aluminum or what ever shelves they use. Turning the corner, Amber saw no living soul.  
  
"I'm here" she called out.  
  
*Wup-de-frig'n-do. Get your butt down here in the yogurt section!*  
  
"And a wonderful attitude complete with this one of a kind pain in the as-" started Amber, mocking an infomercial announcer.  
  
*Don't start with me!*  
  
Amber walked down to the yogurts, puddings and Jello's. Staring at the Jello, Amber wondered how people could eat the stuff. It always moved! Then wondered if it was possible to make a Jello bomb. JB would love that! It'd fit in his big fat mouth! Amber thought.  
  
*Yo! Over here!*  
  
Amber stood up looking for someone. Nothing.  
  
*No, down here*  
  
Amber looked to see only stacks of Jello, yogurt, and pudding cups. Vanilla, chocolate, and butterscotch - wait a minute. One cup of butterscotch was separated from the others, on top of the vanilla. Bending down low to inspect the cup, Amber balanced herself on the balls of her feet. She didn't like the way it just sat there. It said too much of what she suspected. And if that was true, she'd end up in the psych ward faster than Bill Clinton could deny Monica.  
  
*'Allo*  
  
"WHOA!" Amber yelled, falling backwards in surprise. She landed on her butt, and on her elbow. Rubbing her elbow, she crept up to the divider, peeking over the edge, to see nothing move. Scanning with her eyes, nothing was out of place. Of course, except the lone cup. Gathering up courage to realize that it might have spoken, Amber asked the cup, "Did you say 'hello'?"  
  
*No. I said ' 'allo' but that's close enough* the pudding ..said?..as it's foil mouth moved up and down, but still attached to the back.  
  
"This is nuts! Unreal!" Amber said, jumping up," you can't be. but you are!". She closed her eyes shut and slumped down to the ground, against the cold divider, knees in the air. Feeling something bounce on her knee, she opened one eye.  
  
*When I'm talking to you, I expect both eyes, if you please*  
  
"Why am I even surprised? I can hear butterscotch pudding talking to me, complete with attitude!" cried Amber, staring at the cup with very mean intentions toward it, including physical harm.  
  
*It's just one more service I offer. Anyways, listen. I'm now unfortunately partners with you and we're totally bonded. Only you can hear me, and such and such. The chocolate pudding that is bonded to the one called Pudding Girl, is a friend of mine, and we're kinda like them. Only I'm superior* stated the jello cup.  
  
"Well, SOMEONE's delusional. What exactly are you saying? That I'm stuck with you?" asked Amber, steaming.  
  
*Well, DUH!*  
  
"How'd you know about that passage?"  
  
*One of my companions was half eaten by the pawn shop's girl friend. They used that quite frequently. Poor chap. Half eaten! What a cruel fate!*  
  
"I'll show you a cruel fate," mumbled Amber, noting the snotty English accent the pudding had.  
  
*What?*  
  
"Nothing. So, the sum of all this . crap, is that we are now bonded to each other for life?"  
  
*Yes*  
  
"Where's the return station? I wanna trade for a pudding that's not as smartass!" said Amber.  
  
*Can't do that* stated the pudding, missing the insult.  
  
"So why are we quote unquote 'bonded'? Is this a cosmic joke?" asked Amber, gesturing the quoting part.  
  
*I'm beginning to think so* said the pudding sourly. *We are now destined to fight alongside the infamous Pudding girl as her side kick. Fight what is what I want to know*  
  
"PG? Famous? She's so famous, she's infamous now?", griped Amber, "They didn't tell you what to fight in mixing school?".  
  
*Humph!*  
  
"Lemme tell ya," said Amber in a giving in tone. "There are these things called MC's, that is Mutant cows coming to invade earth.."  
  
* * * Once Amber had a Gatorade, soothing her scratchy throat from explaining multiple times, she sat down again on the floor.  
  
"So, does this mean I get powers like PG's and can throw chocolate pudding around too?"  
  
*Yes and No. You get powers, but are only connected with me; therefore you can only use me in order to corrupt the cows *  
  
That's why the cows were laughing. They realized I had no power! realized Amber. "How exactly, do you defeat the cows?"  
  
*This I do not know*  
  
"Well what do you know?"  
  
*I did know that I was not going to be eaten, but now it looks pretty good!*  
  
"Arg!" moaned Amber. I didn't make any sense. Why her and why now? What's this destiny thing? She was just a sidekick to PG! She didn't want her life span cut short just because some welsh farms rejects wanted to take over the world! Who the heck gave out destinies huh? Did they just wake up and say "Oh, I think this person should have a destiny and have their lives screwed up". And how is she going to use the pudding as a weapon? Just throw it and hoped the cows were allergic and then gak 'em to death? Then a thought struck her.  
  
There have been increasing reports of monster attacks and 5 or more female figures around the Juuban area. What if those monsters are another threat to us? What if they're more powerful?  
  
*No*  
  
"No?"  
  
*No*  
  
"No what?"  
  
*No, they're not a threat to us. They are a totally different department or you could say story*  
  
"Who?"  
  
*The MC's compared to the other monsters* "Hey I didn't say that!"  
  
*Duh! Were psychically linked remember?*  
  
"More like psychotically linked", Amber grumbled.  
  
*What was that?*  
  
"Derr..Nothing!" Amber hastily replied, "So if we're linked to the head, what am I thinking of now?"  
  
*Let's see, . Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise and Keaneu Reeves in bikini's serving you ice cold lemonade on a beach in Hawaii*  
  
"Damn!" pouted Amber.  
  
*What? Did I miss?*  
  
"No, you got it dead on".  
  
*What's wrong then?*  
  
"It's not happening now!!" wailed Amber.  
  
*Ooooo.you!* the pudding sighed, *Uh.Just how long has it been since you escaped the cows?*  
  
"Huh,..about 10 minutes I suppose. Why?"  
  
*I wonder what's taking them so long. Whatever the reason, it's not good for us*  
  
The Jello mold had a point. They could be waiting for back up, or worse, someone from higher up in the cow order. Just then, the ground started shaking. 


	5. Amber's Power Chapter 5

Note: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and all characters are (c) Naoko Takeuchi and any company that has bought the rights. This is a fan fiction. Also, Jello Boy is purely for the laughable purpose of entertainment. Any person(s) that happen to relate to him is pure coincidence. The people mentioned by name in this story are exclusive handles of members from Sailor Moon Universe forum (now dead. RIP).  
The Adventures of PG and Amber  
  
"Amber's power"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
BOOM!!!!!  
  
An explosion from across the store rocked Amber, debris flying every ware. Shook up and slightly covered with dust, she cautiously squatted and peeked through the dimness around the corner of the dairy isle. Piles upon piles of mutant cows had stumbled through the forced entry of the trap door in the wall. Obviously a traffic jam! Guess the cows are as bad as the freshman in high school! Amber thought. A chilling voice raised above the moans of the fallen cows.  
  
"GET UP YOU PATHETIC SOUR MILK FACTORIES! MOVE! FIND THE LITTLE WRENCH!"  
  
Amber saw Nick stumble over the dog pile of cows, and out to the open isle. She didn't still fully understand what happened to him, but guessed that it had to do with that collar around his neck. Amber slowly backed up and almost on top of BP who had toppled over.  
  
"What do I do now?" whispered Amber, looking down past her shoulder at the cup.  
  
*Go over and kick all their butts with your amazing karate skills*  
  
"How 'bout I call you BS? For you are such a bullshiter!" whispered Amber harshly back.  
  
*Climb up the isle shelf then*  
  
Amber didn't waste anytime climbing to the top of the wooden shelves. On her stomach, pulling her legs over the top, her right foot got caught on a random nail sticking out of the shelf. Looking over the isles, Amber could see the tops of cow heads that were coming closer every second, and one was about to come around the corner of the isle! Thinking fast, Amber tried frantically to get her foot unstuck but it was no use, and the cow's nose was coming into view! Amber grabbed a jar of jelly on her right and heaved it over to somewhere on the left. She looked back to the cow, still on her stomach. Its whole body was in view, but its head was turned to the commotion of cows drawn to the sound.  
  
Amber struggled with her shoe, giving it a few good tugs while keeping an eye on the not moving cow. Just as her foot came free, the cow's head snapped back to the isle. Amber made herself as flat as possible, while hoping the cow didn't hear anything. Unfortunately it did, as it came over inspecting the area where Amber's shoe was.  
  
"YOU IDIOTS!! THIS IS A BRAND NEW SUIT!! GET THAT BRAT!!" Nick's voice rang out. The cow inspecting the shelf below Amber immediately ran to his master. Breathing a sigh of relief, Amber turned, still on her stomach, and made her way down to the other end of the isle, which was at #4 of the row of about 15 cash registers. Coming to the end, Amber peeked around. Off to the left about 15 feet, was the door.and a big cow guarding it.  
  
I got an idea Amber thought to the pudding.  
  
*Did it hurt? Now I should be afraid* it replied.  
  
Smartass. Amber made her way to about the middle of the food case and waited. After a few minutes, a cow (Amber couldn't tell if it was the same one), came around the bend, and started inspecting the shelves. It searched every nook and cranny, as if Amber was going to be there. Looking to her left, Amber could see all the other cows at the same length of isle. She slowly breathed as she turned back to the one on the right in her isle. She waited until most of the cows were in the middle of each isle, including hers. Once it passed her, Amber silently dropped to the floor.  
  
*What are you doing? Are you suicidal!*  
  
Exactly! Amber prided. She picked up a roll of nearby cookie dough and smacked it hard on the cow's head who was inspecting the butter on the cold side.  
  
Wham! The cow felt the hit, but it didn't go down.  
  
Good, Amber smiled.  
  
*Whatcha mean good? You just pissed off a cow!* freaked the pudding.  
  
The cow stood up rubbing it's head. It turned around and on spotting Amber, leaned it's head down, pointing it's horns at her. Amber backed up until her back hit the shelf of the bread isle.  
  
*This is your plan!*  
  
The cow grunted and charged with all it's might at Amber. Amber, ready, jumped aside last minute, sending the cow and it's might into the shelves. The cow went out like a light. The shelves, on the other hand, tipped over like domino's with a series of ground shaking bangs. Dust filled the air, masking Amber and the pudding.  
  
"Oppsie!" said Amber indifferently. She started to jog to where she saw the red EXIT sign. / This is easy!/ thought Amber happily. The EXIT sign suddenly disappeared as Amber ran into a very tee'd cow and his gang of four others. It screamed like a bull upon seeing their enemy escaping. Amber, still on her feet, grimaced and took out the pudding cup.  
  
"Let's see if what you said isn't bull", she whispered to the pudding. Amber flung it with all her might at the group. Upon impact with any amount of pudding, the cows moaned and dropped like flies. Amber stood, speechless.  
  
"Wow.". Shaking off her amazement, Amber ran over to the fallen cows, picked up what was left of the pudding cup and ran out the now visible exit sign.  
  
Out on the street, Amber saw the dead carcass of a mutant cow in front of a beat up antique store. PG was no where to be seen. Running up to the rotting body, all that was left were pools of dark green blood. Amber stood in shock, trying not to think that her best friend might no longer be with her.  
  
Suddenly, Amber was tackled by human hands from the side, her and attacker rolling on the pavement. "Amber!! You're alive!"  
  
Amber gaped in amazement at her friend's dirty smiling face. "PG? Ha! I knew they couldn't kill you that easy!" and hugged Pg.  
  
Pg hugged back. "Yeah right! You thought I was dead!"  
  
"I knew you were alive!" protested Amber. After much quarreling and hugging, the two picked each other up and walked over to the carcass.  
  
"Well I think it's safe to say that's dead", Amber said, holding her nose. Pg nodded. They got to the task of covering up the evidence and stashed the stiff in a nearby warehouse, each pudding encouraging their prodigy. Making sure it was stashed good, the girls told the pudding what they could do with their encouragement. Taking advantage of a fire hydrant that was damaged supposedly by PG, the two ran through the spraying water, cleaning off. "Well, this has been a fun day!" yawned Amber.  
  
PG grinned. "It's not over yet!" and grabbed Amber dragging her across town to a pizzeria, telling Amber about her brave victory over the mutant and CP making snide comments every now and then.  
  
After going through her adventure, over the half eaten pizza and soggy clothes, Amber told PG her side of the story.  
  
"I'll get him back. I vow that," was all PG had to say on the subject of Nick.  
  
Mutant Cow Headquarters:  
  
In the dark quarters, nothing stirred. Just blackness existed there.  
  
The air pressured door then opened and a tall, dark man stepped through. The door closed behind him automatically. He surveyed his surroundings and walked over to the rectangular bed. Suddenly, the man hunched in half, clutching his head between his knees.  
  
*You can't escape destiny. We are to be united soon* a voice rang out in his head.  
  
The man moaned in pain, tearing at his skull. "Who are you!!!? Damn you! Show yourself!" he screamed.  
  
*All in due time*  
  
The door opened again, only to reveal a walking, talking cow. "Sir, are you alright?" "I'm fine! Leave me be!" yelled the man.  
  
"As you wish, Commander Nick", the cow hesitated.  
  
*This is only the beginning.* 


End file.
